


Sugarbird

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F, Feminist Themes, Love Triangles, Political Parties, Strong Female Characters, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: We have Gloria, Shirley, Betty, and Bella, all together in one hotel room celebrating Reagan’s decision making. As the night stretches on, things become “far out” and a little weird...
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Gloria Steinem, Bella Abzug/Shirley Chisholm
Kudos: 4





	Sugarbird

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me randomly in my head and was fun to write it out.

_“Da dun... da dun... da dun, da dun, dun DUN!”_

“Are you seriously doing the Jaws’ theme song right now?” Gloria Steinem smirked across the hotel room with a bottle of beer in one hand. Shirley Chisholm was slumped in a bean bag chair, laughing, in one corner. Betty was scowling at Bella, who had her right hand pressing up against her forehead to make it look like a shark fin. She had put on quite a performance tonight and was stoned more than usual.

“If you don’t cut that out, I’ll knock you till next week!” Betty threatened, waving away Bella’s nuisance behavior with the back of her hand.

“Oh c’mon, sugarbird! Loosen up!” Bella bellowed, red in the face and brown eyes shiny behind those plastic frame spectacles. As soon as she bear hugged Betty, leaning over and planting her a big wet one on the cheek, Gloria praised good naturally and raised her beer in a toast, but Shirley stopped laughing altogether, blinking through her own glasses, perplexed.

The kiss did not mean anything. Betty was mortified and told Bella off that she was no dyke! Gloria tsked softly on one of the twin beds and took a swig of her cold, foamy beer. Shirley kept staring at Bella and Betty’s cutesy spotlight hour. She felt her face heat up with jealousy. Bella had been out of control tonight.


End file.
